Tekken 7- War of the Mishima Zaibautsu
Platform-PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Wii Rating-Teen Graphics-Very Good Beginning/Intro Lars was chilling in the Mishima Zaibautsu when he heard a bang on the door. These were intruders. They bust through the door. It was Kazuya, Heihachi, and Jin ."Want you three want",Lars questioned. Lars stood up ."We want the Mishima Zaibautsu back ", Heihachi said furiously."How are you getting it back ",Lars responded. The mishimas stared at Lars then attacked him. They beaten him up, but Lars stood strong for about one minute. "There will be war if you don't give the mishima zaibautsu back in the next month, goodbye", Kazuya said. The mishiams left and Lars stared at the place. Then he saw a mysterious person, he/she couldn't be seen through the darkness in the Mishima Zaibatsu. Lars looked away then looked back, by then the person disappeared. Lar fell out as he was a dead body. The camera zooms out and transition to showing the characters in action . Then the tekken 7 screen appears. Characters *Alex *Alisa(Complete chapter "War of Mishima Zaibautsu" then buy her with fight money) *Angel *Anna *Armor King 3 *Asuka *Azazel(Locked until you complete story mode(adventure) on hard and bought with fighters money) *Beak *Bruce *Bryan *Christie *Combot (Locked until defeated on a normal story mode(adventure) in chapter "The Past of King of Iron Fist Tournament 4" then bought with fighters money) *Craig Marduk *Created Person (Known as Mysterious Person) *Devil Jin *Devil *Eddy *Emilie *Feng *Foresst Law *Ganryu *Heihachi(Beat game(classic) and buy him with fight money) *Hworarang *Jack 7 *Jin(Defeat him on chapter "War of Mishima Zaibautsu"(adventure) then buy him with fight money) *Jinpachi(Complete chapter " When Custody of the Mishima Zaibautsu Change , King of Iron Fist Tournament 6"(adventure) *Julia *Jun( Reach chapter "Choosing Sides") *Kazuya (Defeat him in chapter "War of the Mishima Zaibatsu") *King 3 *Kuma 3 *Lars *Lee *Lei *Leo Ling(New character,haves a clone,his arch enemy) *Leo Ling Clone *Ling Xiaoyu *Marshall Law *Michelle *Miguel *Mokujin *Nina *Ogre(Defeat him in chapter "Final Form" on any difficulty) *Panda *Paul *Raven *Roger *Roger Jr *Steve *True Ogre (Defeat him on chapter "Final Form" on Master Intense) *Violet *Whang *Yoshimitsu Vs Mode These characters are on vs mode if unlocked. You can go head to head, team matches(tornado or switch)and free for all. Which means it can go up to 4 players. Records are held in data option in the options menu. This shows win/loss record, win % and more for every character. Arcade/Data What is your level in gameplay? Figure out in arcade mode. Play endless matches showing what level you are until you're K.Oed for good. From beginner to 1st Dan you are promoted to different levels after defeating a certain person(that is when a promotion match sign appears). After defeating someone you have a choice during their final stance, choose an opponent of three people or go to the quit option. After their stance you're decision is made. Story Mode This is where real action comes based on the results of previous tournament(classic story mode) or on the introduction(adventure story mode). Adventure story mode is Lars in the hotspot by Mishimas going to war. Lars will find the mysterious person and he/she will help him. But before you make he/she as one of your own. Make that person into your own person.Create his/her style.Afterwards you will face many chapters that can be completed to prevent the Mishimas from ever getting the building back (Mishima Zaibaustu). Venues *Tekken 4 Venues *Tekken 5 Venues *Tekken 6 Venues *Mishima Zaibatsu *Military Base *Graveyard *Hell *Pool Dock *Mansion Platform *Mall(Inside or Outside *Plane Wings *Helicopter *Temple(On Fire or not) *Skyscraper(Night or Day) *Darkness Temple(Outside or Inside) Difficulties *Very Easy-For Beginners *Easy-For people who's getting use to the game *Normal-For intermediates *Hard-For adv.intermediates *Very Hard-Hard levels for extreme intermediates *Intense- For masters *Master-For adv.masters *Intense Master-For extreme masters Category:Tekken Category:Fighting Games Category:Games Category:Video Games